


You Know It’s Going To Be A Sh**ty Day When…

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gift Fic, Inspired by random emails between friends, Post Movie, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just a sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know It’s Going To Be A Sh**ty Day When…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3White_Mage3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/gifts).



> For [3White_Mage3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3) because his emails never fail to amuse me. 
> 
> Hope you don't mind me sharing this, my dear.

Clay looked around the dock at the carnage. Another group with ties to Max, but it still seemed like a dead end. He wasn’t sure how much longer the rest of the Losers were even going to follow him anymore, not with the way things were going. But they were still here. Pooch could have stayed home with his new son and Jolene; Jensen could have stayed with his sister and niece. Cougar might have stuck around, only because he didn’t have a family to go home to, but with the way the sniper and Jensen had been looking at each other since they got back onto American soil, Clay wouldn’t have been surprised if the tech hadn’t convinced Cougar to stay with him. It didn’t matter really, they weren’t soldiers anymore, as much as it pained him to admit that fact.

There was the rev of an engine behind him, but Clay didn’t turn even as Pooch pulled the up the car. Aisha shifted beside him, moving back towards the car, driven by her ever present need to track down Max and get revenge. She was a wildcat, Clay would give her that, and part of him still dreaded the day that they eventually did get Max, and he’d have to face Aisha and whatever punishment she felt the need to dish out.

Cougar shuffled past him, closely followed by Jensen, sporting another bullet wound in his arm. At least this time it had been from the gang at the dock, and not Aisha.

Jensen grinned as he went past, either the pain meds were kicking in, or it was just typical Jensen, and he’d found a reason for smiling somewhere in the weirdness that was their lived these days.

“All good boss man?”

Clay nodded, turning back towards the car, his mind already going over what they’d have to do next. Jensen would have to take it easy until the wound started healing, at least it had been through and through, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t work a computer one handed. “Just one of those days, Jensen, but I guess you can salvage something from those hard drives?”

Jensen gave him a lazy salute. “O’course, nothing to it. Just knew it was going to go rough today. Right from the word go.”

“And how did you figure that?”

Jensen grinned at him again, holding his wounded arm rather carefully across his chest. “Went to take a piss before and realised I’d put my boxers on backwards this morning. Some things are just a sign. You know it’s going to be a shitty day when that happens.”


End file.
